The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and to adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider depending on their needs.
However, as the number of entities involved in providing network computing and storage services increases in tandem with the number of entities utilizing such services, the amount of malicious data intended to penetrate the services (as well as to access data secured thereon) is also increasing. The complexity and sheer throughput of the implemented resources makes it difficult to build and implement detection and mitigation regimes that efficiently handle malicious data without affecting legitimate data. Additionally, customers' experience with network computing and storage services may be adversely affected by an overzealous implementation of such detection and mitigation regimes.